The present invention is directed to a dental floss containing abrasive particles for removing plaque, tooth stain and food debris between teeth.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dental floss containing abrasive particles for removing plaque, tooth stain and food debris between teeth.
In summary, the present invention is directed to a dental floss comprising a plurality of polyamide monofilaments joined together to form a strand; and a plurality of abrasive particles integrated into each monofilament.
The present invention also provides a method for making dental floss, comprising:
a) mixing a polyamide resin with abrasive particles wherein the particles comprise about 2%-10% by weight of the mixture;
b) extruding the mixture to form a filament of about 0.002xe2x80x3-0.004xe2x80x3 in diameter; and
c) joining a plurality of the filaments to form the dental floss.
This and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description.